You are my Sunshine
by E-finch
Summary: Forever never seems that long…..until your gone. Song fic One Shot


**Title: You are my sunshine**

**Summary: Forever never seems that long…..until your gone.**

**Warning: This is sad! IT WAS KILLING ME TO WRITE IT! My mind is to damn angst!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, Yami, or Yugi….**

**A/N: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I can't help it! I'm a very depressing person…..besides….this song makes me sad……REALLY sad….-sniff- I'm going to cry...  
**

**You are my sunshine**

The weather was over cased for a reason….

The news said it would rain. It would rain hard and long. Dark clouds covered the sky, a chilling wind blew threw the tree tops making the blue birds huddle in their nests. Thunder rumbled in the distance, telling everyone to get in their homes before the droplets of water began to fall.

If you awoke at this time you would _feel_ it was going to be a bad day, but if he knew it was going to be this bad…..he wouldn't of gotten out of bed. Maybe then it would change what had happened.

_**Your are my sunshine…**_

_**My only sunshine…..**_

The sun seemed to be swallowed up by the gray and black clouded sky. Everyone and everything seemed to miserable. It wasn't a day for smiles and laughs. Far, far from it…

The boy clung tightly to the body on the ground. He didn't want to let go. He didn't want to let him go…not now. He stiffened a cry. This couldn't be happening! This couldn't be…. He closed his eyes tight, not wanting to except it.

Just then, the first rain drop fell onto his cheek, slipping down and falling onto the one he clung to so tightly. His love lay on his back, head in the boy's lap.

Another drop. And another. The clouds couldn't hold anymore water and let go. The rain only added to the misery in the air. It fell, not stopping for anyone; soaking the bodies all alone in this world.

_**You make me happy…  
When skies are grey. **_

The small boy was shacking, he couldn't take it; couldn't be as strong as he wanted. And his clouded eyes also, like the clouds, let his tears fall. Like crystals they slide down his pale cheeks, mixing with the rain in a dance, and then falling to the ground to join the other dancers, and the intruders of blood.

The body laying below him, his love in his arms, hanging onto life by a tread, looked up and smiled. Small, but loving. He brought a weakened hand to his little lover's cheek, wiping away the falling sins.

He never wanted to see his love cry, even now. That kind of sadness what's ment to corrupt his angel. **Never. **Especial for him. His beautiful, bright, happy eyes weren't aloud to cry. He had always made sure of that….

_**You'll never know, dear, **_

_It was the beginning of spring, colors of green, pink, purple, orange, and yellow flowed everywhere. Flowers where opening up, showing their beauty to the world. Trees overflowed with cherry blossoms, the cool breeze scattering them about on the pathways. The sun was shinning, not a cloud in the sky as birds' offspring opened up their eyes for the first time._

_Everything seemed perfect. Almost…_

_With the coming of a new spring, also comes new death._

"_Are you okay, abiou?" Yugi's dark side knocked on his door. Tension was in the air. A few sniffles were heard threw the white wooden door._

"_Abiou…?"_

"_P-please go away Yami…I don't feel like talking right now."_

_Yami sighed. It was a bad day for them both, the day their grandpa passed away. Yugi was taking it really hard. He was the last family he had left; besides Yami of course. Yami, however, knew this day would come. He had learned everything that lives must die a long time ago. But for Yugi…_

_He let another heavy sigh escape his lips as he opened the door separating the two. For some reason it seemed heavier then normal as he swing it back on its hinges._

_A quick ping of guilt and hurt struck threw his heart at the sight before him. Yugi was sitting on his bed, head in hands as fresh tears fell from his cheeks. His breath hitched in his throat._

_Yugi noticed his presence and jolted up, quickly wiping his tears away and sniffing once more._

"_I s-said go a-away!" He tried to sound strong, just as Yami was, but failed miserably in the process. _

"_Yugi…it will help if you talk…" The former pharaoh tried to comfort his light. He slide down, sitting next to him on the large bed. "You shouldn't cry. It doesn't suit you." He took Yugi in his arms. Holding him tight, never wanting to let him go again._

"_What are we going to do…without grandpa?" Yugi asked softly, crying once more into Yami's chest._

_He hugged him tighter. "Don't worry…it will work out. You still have me."_

"_Really? You won't leave me too?"_

"_I promise never to leave, if you never cry."_

"_Promise? I don't know what I'd do without you…" Yugi buried his face into Yami's shirt._

"_I promise. Remember that. I'm always going to be here for you…no matter what. I love you to much to leave you."_

_**How much I love you…**_

To bad promises are made to be broken…

_**Please don't take my sunshine away.**_

"Yugi….my Yugi…I told you never to cry." He whispered as loud as he could at that point in time. He half smiled again, cupping his lights cheek.

Yugi let out a chocked sob, putting his hand on Yami's. "Don't speak… You need to save your energy."

When Yami smiled, Yugi smiled, but it was faked. Covered and broken by sorrow.

How could this of happened? Yami couldn't go… He was the only thing he had left. Someone above hated him right now. He closed his eyes as more salty tears stained his perfect face.

"Don't you remember?…you promised never to cry. So chin up." He coughed once, blood on his lips. "If you're sad, the sun will never come back."

"You promised never to leave me. You promised to always be by my side, no matter what."

_**The other night, dear,  
As I lay sleeping…**_

_**I dreamed I held you in my arms.  
**_

"I'm always going to be with you, forever and always. Even if I die…I'll still be watching over you."

"Don't talk like that!" Yugi almost shouted, anger and depression taking over his body. "You won't die! You can't! I won't let you!"

Yami had to keep smiling. His abiou was still try so hard to be strong; strong for him. He gripped his light's other hand, trying to tell him it will all be okay. It always was okay.

Yugi tangled his fingers threw Yami's soft wet hair. He missed that feeling…

He looked down into Yami's once bright, courageous, red/violet eyes, dulling as time passed. He missed those eyes…

He ran his finger tips over Yami's pale but creamy skin. So soft and smooth. He wanted to remember this feeling forever…

That's when reality hit him.

_**When I awoke, dear,  
I was mistaken…  
And I hung my head and cried. **_

Yami. His Yami. Was dying in his arms… This wasn't a dream. This wasn't a hellish fantasy….

This was reality…his reality.

New cried were heard, new tears shed, new pleas screamed.

**_You are my sunshine…  
My only sunshine. _**

He hugged Yami's limp body in his arms. 'Please don't let this be real…please let it all be a nightmare! Let me wake up again….let me forget this!' Yugi screamed in his head. Wishing, hopping so hard that this was all just fake…

The rain pounded down on the two bodies. A dim street light flickered on and off above them. Sirens where heard in the distance, they wouldn't be here in time.

Another cough of blood, a chocked up gasp of air. A sob was ripped, once more, from his throat. His chest moving up and down, slower and slower every time.

_**You make me happy…  
When skies are grey. **_

Yami had too much to live for, to much to let go, if he died this night. But…he couldn't help any. He wished the rain would stop and the sunshine once more. He wished his abiou would stop his sobs and cries. Tears where like glass against his skin. So many things were still left unsaid. Yugi was still so young… His life had only begun.

"Yugi…"

Yugi slowly lifted his head to meet Yami's gaze, as weak as his was.

"Promise me…promise you'll never cry."

"Y-Yami I-"

"I couldn't keep my promise. I let you down, but….Promise to always smile, the sun comes out when you do…."

_**You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away. **_

"…don't let the sun fade away."

Yugi squeezed Yami's hand. He was getting colder…he had lost too much blood. The wind blew threw their bodies, shivering down to the bone, lowering their blood temperature further. Must this really be the end?

"Remember…" he took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he tried to fight back tears. "…remember I'll always love you, no matter what. Never change for anyone…..don't throw your life away."

"Yami….I….please don't speak like this. It's too hard to bear…." He couldn't finish his sentence. He didn't want to finish. Maybe it would make time slow down, make everything stop.

_**I'll always love you  
And make you happy…  
If you will only say the same  
But if you leave me  
To love another  
You'll regret it all some day;**_

The skies above rumbled and roared, lighting was thrown in the distance, thunder clashing in between. The time was coming…. The sidewalk was covered with puddles of water mixed with puddles of cold, crimson blood.

Yami took a slow breath. The last bit of life was slipping away. Everything was blurring. Blacks and grays swirled together. The beats of his heart slowed down to a stead thumping every so often.

Another breath.

"But always remember…..with all my heart…"

"Please no…:

"…I….love you…" He smiled one last time at Yugi, who only returned it with watery eyes of worry, caring, and sorrow. With once last look he squeezed Yugi's hand weakly and slowly closed his eyes. Never to open them again.

Yugi was having a mental break down. This couldn't be happening! He hugged Yami harder, holding onto him forever. He shook him by the shoulders, begging him to open his eyes and wake up. The sirens grew nearer, a block away, but it was too late.

"No! Please wake up! Open your eyes! I need you! What about MY sunshine!"

_**You are my sunshine…**_

_**My only sunshine…**_

"You are my sunshine! You're the reason I wake up and smile, even when it is dark!"

_**You make me happy…**_

**_When skies are gray._**

"You're my everything, because I have nothing left! I've lost too much! Please! God don't take him away….I need him."

_**You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you. **_

He gripped the hem of Yami's shirt, not letting go as the ambulance arrived. They pulled him away, crying and shouting.

There was nothing they could do. Yami was forever gone.

_**Please don't take my sunshine away…**_

He sat in a plain, plastic gray chair in a long white corridor. Nothing was heard. No one was their. It was late at night, the rain outside still fell against the thick glass windows with a soft 'putter' patter' of sound. He had a small blanket around his slumped shoulders. Dark rings circle his eyes. He hadn't slept in hours.

The hospital he was in was as quiet as the grave. He shivered in the cold room. The pasty white walls seemed like a prison to him, his life seemed on standby, and this was the waiting room.

He let his head fall. He couldn't keep it propped anymore; he didn't have any energy left. He wanted the silence to stop. To hear anything at all. So…he began to sing. A song he hated and loved at the same time. Yami sang it to him once a pone a time.

"_**You told me once, dear  
You really loved me…  
And no one else could come between…  
But now you've left me  
And love another…  
You have shattered all my dreams"**_

A steady stream of tears fell from his cheeks, burning his cold skin. Like fire on ice.

"_**You are my sunshine…  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy…   
When skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away."**_

"You were my sunshine…Yami…You told me forever….but….forever doesn't seem that long….once you're gone…"


End file.
